The present invention relates generally to firearm support systems and, more particularly, to a device for supporting an unholstered firearm proximate a bed and in an orientation that aligns the grip of the pistol with the palm of a user positioned in a customary sleeping position.
Many homeowners and renters appreciate the security that a firearm provides. Those skilled in firearm use and management also appreciate the susceptibility to home security during sleeping hours. In an effort to expedite access to firearms during security incidents, many firearm owners keep firearms in close proximity to sleeping quarters. Although many people simply place a firearm within close reach of a bed, such as supported on the floor or contained in a nightstand, such positioning can result in delay or difficulty in engaging the firearm during darkness and/or during startled waking events. In an effort to better access firearms during such events, others have configured systems for supporting firearms with the bed. Unfortunately, such systems are not without their respective drawbacks.
One such system includes a pair of slings that support a shotgun in a horizontal orientation adjacent the bed. Although such a system conveniently positions a shot gun for home security, many firearm users prefer the maneuverability and ability to better conceal a firearm that can only be achieved with a pistol. Hanging a shotgun or long barrel firearm along a mattress is generally a more obtrusive firearm support system than many users are willing to accept.
Other bedside firearm support systems are configured to support a pistol in close proximity to a mattress. Such systems also suffer from a number of drawbacks. One such system includes supporting a box with the structure of the bed. Such systems detract from the readiness of the pistol during emergency-type situations. Other systems do not enclose the pistol in a closure but cooperate with a holster rather than a firearm. Such systems require ownership of a holster associated with a particular pistol for the user to use such bedside mounting systems. Furthermore, the holster can interfere with expedited access to the pistol and/or interfere with the users gripping of the pistol during emergencies.
In certain circumstances, the holster can undesirably disengage from the bedside support via the interaction between the holster and the pistol. Commonly, two hands are required to disengage the pistol from the holster in a manner wherein the holster remains engaged with the support system and/or the separate manipulation of the pistol relative to the holster to disengage the pistol therefrom. In the most serious events, these fettered interactions between the pistol and the support system can have fatal consequences for a user via either undesired detection of their motions and/or inadvertent discharge of the firearm due to unexpected semiconscious interaction with the firearm.
Such bedside pistol support systems also fail to consider the orientation of the firearm relative to the user when the user is positioned in a prone position. Locating the pistol and moving to a position wherein the pistol can be gripped and/or removed from the holster and support system increases the potential that the user's movement may be detected by undesired or unknown nefarious observers, such as an intruder.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a bedside pistol support system that orients a pistol adjacent a bed in a manner wherein the pistol can be quickly grasped with reduced movement and in a manner wherein the pistol can be disengaged from the support system with reduced effort and preferably singlehandedly.